


《未命名》

by AKIRA0116



Series: 《生死若是有命》 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Relationships: 阿雲／陸徹
Series: 《生死若是有命》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567987





	1. Chapter 1

阿雲總是每個星期五店裏的最後一位客人。

陸徹會備好明天開店要用的材料，把桌子擦得晶亮，然後把一早醃好的酸蘿蔔從冰箱裏拿出來。  
那個留著及肩長髮的男人會喜歡這個，倒是出乎他的意料。  
蘿蔔澄黃，利刃俐落，如雨般的細絲就灑在小木碟上備用。用鹽、少許涼水，和成麵團放上壓版，十指反覆輾平、相疊、搓揉。一日的疲勞下，他有些恍神，卻仍努力聚焦在眼前的工作上。  
他又從櫃子裏取了些蒜，研磨成末，配上切碎的洋蔥，一同下油鍋翻滾至金黃色。  
最後是阿雲最喜歡的酥炸魚塊，黃魚料理起來極其繁複，他卻不厭其煩用小鑷子逐一剔出細刺，裹上蛋液，棄用總是被嫌棄的麵包糠，換成薄裹一層麵粉。  
手工麵條拌上少許辣子、炸好的蒜末蔥屑；魚塊金黃，乘著還滋滋作響之時，以青蔥和黑醋伴碟；最後再捲上蘿蔔絲作清口之用。

一碗一碟一小缽，風雨不改，正對著流理台的吧台位置，每晚十一點後，就只靜候阿雲的臨幸。

秒針滴答，一道風吹起門外墨色掛簾。

「放下你的手，我拿著刀呢。」

他本正凝神刻著明早擺盤用的蘿蔔花，四周靜寂，但直覺告訴他，客人來了。  
他老愛那樣進來，陸徹心裏抱怨。  
說實話，他花了好長的時間去適應阿雲總是神出鬼沒的個性，在呼吸和心跳欠奉，甚至連空氣都不曾顫動的狀態下，自己還能感知到他的出現，真不知該說是心有靈犀還是訓練有素。

「聽起來你好像一點也不想我，阿徹。」

現在正從背後摟著他的手骨節分明，他低頭看了眼手腕上掛著的銀色飾物，突然想起，對了，今晚是阿雲的One Man Live。  
耳廓傳來汗濕髮絲的觸感，阿雲一手摟著他的腰，另一手大概拿著從酒店順出來的清酒（他猜的），被汗水滲透又被路上涼風吹乾的襯衫連同包裹在下面的寬闊胸膛，緊貼在他的背上，酒吧雜亂的煙酒味向他襲來。  
阿雲把頭埋在他的頸項，深吸一口氣，丟下手上的清酒示意他處理，逕自坐到一早為他預備好的位置上。  
「剛剛順路替若林那個笨蛋收了下爛攤子，來晚了抱歉，可別生我的氣哦。」 他上身向後掛在椅背上，陸徹能清晰看到他高挺的鼻樑、喉結、線條姣好的鎖骨和領口上令人豔羨的口紅印子。  
「事先聲明，要是你不把那股臭酒氣洗乾淨的話別進我房門。」

還有剛殺完人的血腥味。

「好好好，不在你旁邊我可睡不著。」  
伸手順一下過長的瀏海，阿雲突然勾起右邊嘴角輕佻一笑，低頭品嚐陸徹為不需進食的他精心準備的晚餐。

阿雲，是個執行職務中的死神。  
陸徹，是阿雲的任務執行對象。


	2. Chapter 2

陸徹記得，他化成灰燼的那一天，也是個雨天。

至於自己是怎樣下手的，他騙阿雲說他忘了，然而他和阿雲心裏都明白，每當午夜夢迴，他就如鬼魅一樣糾纏著自己。  
他走在路上時是，呼吸時是，咽下米飯時是，在床上因阿雲的侵入而高潮時是，在他張開嘴咬進阿雲那副人類皮囊下的血肉時是。

如影隨形。

那一天他奮力把那個人壓倒在地，想盡辦法用繩索綁著他的手腳未果，他哭著，深知藥效會在五分鐘後發作，還是用盡了吃奶的力抵抗著，把繩索套著過去令他流戀不而的頸項脈搏處。  
過去多少次輕撫過他臉旁的厚實指尖抓進他的皮肉裏，心臟急速跳動的聲音響得讓他喘不過氣來，好像被繩索鎖緊要害的是他自己一般。  
他看著對方漸漸因藥力發作而緩緩軟下來的身體，還有不受控制而落下來的手，腦袋一片空白，唯獨有一個念頭在叫囂。

他看到那個人注視自己的眼神。懼怕、憤怒、悲傷，胡亂交織在一起。

溫熱的眼淚自他眼裏流下，打在那個人的臉上。最後他閉上了眼，收緊了拉著套索的手，一直至雙手因失血而無力，方才鬆開。  
那人的腦袋向右倒下，連同吐出的白沫玷污了他身下嫩黃色的地毯。他突然想起來，對哦，他最喜歡黃色了。

他說這是最具生命力的顏色。

他頹然倒在一旁，手臂滿佈被那人指尖撕破的傷口，他的血肉，和那人的血肉，混和在一起，早應傳來的撕裂般的痛，卻在他徹底抹盡滿臉的淚水唾液，重新找回屬於人類的呼吸和心跳後，才開始如瘟疫蔓延般游走他的全身。  
阿雲說，他按照守則找到他的時候，他就坐在那人的屍體旁，張口吮吸著前臂血流不止的傷口，鮮血糊了他一嘴，但他澄清的眼眶卻不住地湧出淚水。

到頭來，還是沒能把他救回來。

親手把他的屍體推進火爐的一刻，陸徹這樣想。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【中秋Special】  
> 《望月症》

阿雲對於眼前的景象感到有點鬱悶。

工作以來見遍大小風浪，作為唯一一個跨足兩界的使者，他手刃過污穢不堪的靈體，亦曾為失去求生欲望的人類帶來解脫，卻從未試過有任何場面能令他感到動搖和震驚，直到昨天早上起來，從同居人遞給他的馬克杯中，看到本應盛載著濃黑苦澀液體的中心，浮著一輪金黃如明燈的，月亮。

他難得一見地呆了一秒，看向同居人因他的舉動而一臉茫然的臉，還是吞回快要脫口而出的疑問。  
作為兩界使者的尊嚴驅使他徑直喝下在那黃色光亮下的不知明液體，比咖啡更苦，比他自己做的菜更令人難以言喻。

———————————

「前輩！」  
他從新晉小鬼的呼喊聲中回過神來，自右邊呼嘯而過的利刃拂過他的臉龐，鮮紅刺眼的血流下，阿雲這才想起今天他賣了杏子人情，讓他幫忙找找有什麼方法可以解決由昨天開始困擾他至今的問題，條件就是，帶前天剛來報道的小鬼頭去找客人歸檔。  
「該死的。」  
然而他看著在他失神間早已被打得倒下的小鬼，不得不面對眼前前來搶生意，在他的面前變成了一個足有三個他高的（拿著武器的）月亮的靈。  
媽的，有完沒完。  
他不禁掩了雙眼，翻了下手，為眼前不知原來是何種面相的靈體，點上了煙滅前的最後一柱香。

———————————

「臉怎麼了？」  
話筒傳來比起平日顯然緊張許多的聲音，他悄悄揚起個微笑，回答道：「沒什麼，今天早上帶新人工作被拖後尾，結果傷了一下。」  
「不是老是說自己厲害嗎？說你多少次了工作注意安全，你偏不聽，總是愛逞強！讓我看看傷口啦！」

生氣的聲音也好可愛。

透過螢幕他看到同居人緊皺的眉頭，還有每次張嘴都會露出的小虎牙和總是喜形於色的眼睛。  
「沒事，剛剛才包好，等你回來親一下就好了，所以快點回來陪我哦，不然我快要把整個廚房的碗都打破了，小徹。」  
他低笑一聲，馴順地回應電話那頭的怒罵，另一邊分心數著對方身後的空間到底出現了幾個月亮。  
「好了，快點去睡，不是說明天還有行程嗎？」如同哄孩子一樣，催趕那頭罵著罵著已經有了睏意的人就寢，他隔著螢幕吻了一下。「晚安。」

還有三天呀。

掛了電話，阿雲轉身倒在主臥室的大床上，看著天花板上由他親自挑選的蛋形吊燈，上次一起去遊樂場抽到的小鬧鐘，床頭掛著的超級市場贈品掛飾，窗邊靜止著的唱片機，閉上了眼。獨留一室寂靜，和越過窗簾潛進來的月光，以及滿佈臥室各處的一輪輪明亮。

———————————

「沒辦法？你不是說笑吧。」  
阿雲以自問足夠禮貌的眼神，死死注視著坐在對面正悠然自得地切著鬆餅的人。  
「老哥是這樣說嘛！本來我們在人間行動的肉體構造就只是為了更好地融入人類社會，更別說每人的能力和屬性不同，和肉體相互作用之下，即使眼睛見到不一樣的東西也是有可能的啦。你不是能用靈視嗎？乾脆直接不用肉體的視界不就好了。」相比阿雲的惱怒，若林反倒顯得若無其事。

「不行。」

若林一頓，不禁抬起頭，只見阿雲看著窗外陽光四散的街景，眼底幾乎澈澄得不可方物。

「不行。」他又再重覆了一次，聲音微乎其微，卻說得斬釘截鐵，不容拒絕。

和陸徹同居以來，無論是人世的工作、樂隊的兼差，甚至是替客人歸檔的過程，他早已習慣透過這方小小的窗戶，直視那個多姿多彩的世界，也早已習慣了，不再只是看到年歲、歿日、靈體的虛無和黑白。

「如果你硬要堅持不用靈視的話，不要因此影響到工作哦。我可不想替你收爛攤子。」

———————————  
「我回來了。」  
脫口而出的一句，看到空空如也，只有兩三個小小月亮點綴的客龐，他才想起，他滿心掛念的人，明天才會回來。

他放好沾了些許髒污的皮鞋，躺坐在沙發上，視線所及之處突然映進一個手心大小的月亮。  
阿雲伸手拿起來，光憑外形和重量，他還是沒能猜出這到底是什麼，然而搖晃中傳出零碎物件的滾動聲響，勾起他的好奇，眨了眨眼，他看到了月亮底下，物件的真身。

是陸徹平日用來裝藥丸的圓形小盒子。

一共四格，阿雲甚至能清楚記得每一格所放藥物的效用，記得陸徹一邊喋喋不休地把它們從包裝中拿出來一邊數好份量放入盒中，記得自己是如何一次又一次地把他從瀕臨爆發的界線拉回來。  
阿雲回想最後一次替他補充藥丸的時間，原來陸徹已經過麼久沒服過藥了。

他輕聲笑了出來，也許這也有我的功勞？

———————————

阿雲是被一股廚房傳來的聲響吵醒的。睜眼的瞬間就只看到被他堆在一旁的藍色毛毯和沙發布套上對他微笑著的小兔子，他坐起來才發現，自己昨晚在沙發上睡了一夜，連襯衫都沒換下來，正納悶今天還要上早班，廚房處就傳來咖啡機運作的聲音。

他認命地揉了一下頭髮走向餐桌，就看見自己的白色馬克杯被人拿在手上，另一邊是週一定番的香腸和煎蛋配醃小黃瓜。

「早。」

陸徹的臉上架著洗澡後才會戴上的全框眼鏡，穿著上次自己網購買錯顏色的條紋睡衣，笑容像晨曦下的露滴般純粹。

阿雲只懂牢牢站在離同居人三步外的位置，看著他放下左手端著的餐盤，拿著馬克杯貼上他因震驚而泛紅的臉頰。  
馬克杯貼上來的瞬間，他只看到杯裏跌盪的濃黑，不止漫佈在整個客龐，更在不知不覺中漫進他的心裏。

「為什麼睡在客龐？快去洗澡然後吃早餐……喂你幹什麼啦！我拿著熱水……放手……」  
越過陸徹的肩膀，他看見遠處日曆上的紅字，心中瞭然，更是把對方摟得更緊一些。  
「怎麼啦？」  
「沒什麼。歡迎回家。」

還有，謝謝你，中秋節快樂。


End file.
